事不过三 番外
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: SasuNaru AU. Archive


到底是谁撩谁啊（。

最后一秒彻底抛弃了生人妖的想法。

老流氓情趣多。

xxx

佐助："你说过的。"

鸣人推他："没有！"

佐助又凑上来："说过的…要以身相许。"

鸣人耳尖红了，拼命摆脱："…那我也没说过要做这个啊！走开走开！"

"需要我找这方圆十里的妖都出来作证吗？"佐助倒是不再逼近他了，不过鸣人抖了抖，觉得更危险了。

"…作什么证啊。变态。"他小声嘟囔。

佐助耳朵尖，听到了，"当然是问以'身'相许的正确姿势，白痴。"

鸣人整个耳朵都在发烧。

"…用不着。"他粗声粗气地说，抬头瞪了佐助一眼。

他一边在捉妖册上写写画画，一边内心纠结。丢佐助在一边不管。

也不知道为什么这么抗拒这个。

师父那个为老不尊的，跟着他修行的时候，这方面的事也见得多，多少有点耳濡目染的意思。会和佐助发生什么，他不至于一点不懂。

但好像也是因为印象深刻，他感觉那是种妖兽才会有的淫乱行为，无法想象会发生在自己身上。

如果不是为了繁殖后代，这种事究竟有什么意思呢。

林子里忽然变得安静了许多。鸣人抬头扫了眼窝在他旁边的佐助。他闭着眼睛，一身白衣，倚着斑驳的树干。温暖的光束洒在他身上，纯粹而圣洁。

佐助为什么会想和他做那样的事？

鸣人咬着指甲，手指被碳棒染灰，漫不经心翻看着以前的记录，不经意被压到胳膊。

佐助还是那副装睡的样子，试图霸着他的腿当枕头。鸣人推了两下未果，只好将胳膊放到身后，放任对方倒在他身上。

"你这家伙…"

蛇妖不理他抱怨，满意的调整了下姿势，将脸埋在鸣人肚子上，深呼吸了一下，舒服的轻叹。鸣人眼角弯了弯，小心翼翼伸手碰了碰对方的头顶，见佐助没有拒绝，便顺着耳侧的发际线梳到发尾。

像这样被全然信赖的感觉很奇异。灵魂像是贴得很近，可以合二为一。他才刚刚成年，却有种每一天都像今天就很好的满足感。

刚下山的时候，他还在追求刺激而精彩的捉妖旅程，每日乐此不疲的做着好事，为了积累福报，成为一个强大的捉妖师。他没想过会和妖相恋。

现在鸣人隐约有些懂师父为什么会沉迷于和一只绵羊精相处，甚至收了捉妖的心思，整日不思进取的。

要是他不能保护好他，让他过得开心，他的力量就变得毫无意义了。

"你真的不去成仙了？"

鸣人低声问。

"不感兴趣。怎么？"佐助甚至没有睁眼。

鸣人摇摇头，"没什么。嘿嘿…"

这样他们就共享着相同长度的时间了。鸣人咧嘴傻笑。也不必去奢望永远，一起过完一生一世。鸣人觉得这样很好。他低下头，用嘴唇碰了碰对方的侧脸，鬓角。对方忽然翻个身，仰着脸和他吻在一起。佐助伸手抚他后脑，两个人气息缠绕在一起，彼此身上暖洋洋的。没有进一步吻得更深。

分开的时候，鸣人忍不住舔了舔佐助的唇。那里已经变成了明艳的红色，泛着水光。佐助仍闭着眼睛，仿佛懒得动弹，等他首先更进一步。

鸣人脸有些热。因为佐助的那个已经在衣摆下翘起来了。

…好长。

鸣人别开眼睛，羞于去看，想把对方从身上推开，但佐助那个装睡的样子，死皮赖脸的，嘴角又好像带点得逞意味的勾着，鸣人又很想掐他脖子，怎么看怎么来气。心里乱，呼吸也乱，他正犹豫，佐助睁开了眼睛，带着揶揄之意—显然是想说鸣人也有反应了。

"不许说。"鸣人抢先捂住他的嘴。

佐助的眼睛像是会说话，那意思分明是：我什么也没说。你就是有反应了。

鸣人脸更红了，不打自招地意味更明显。佐助霸占着他大腿的位置，可以轻易感觉到他腿间的热度。等待着，像是狩猎般等着最佳出手时机。

鸣人在动摇。犹豫着，努力克制，迟迟没有做出任何动作。蛇妖看透他心思，化为蛇形从他身上爬走，徐徐滑入池塘沐浴—无法否认鸣人有那么一点怅然若失。

他也渴望那样淫乱的事吗？渴望得到更多？这也是他的本性吗？不为繁衍子嗣的本性？为什么只要看着对方，就会有这样炽热的欲望涌出来？

而他又觉得…自己其实吻得心无杂念。

鸣人脑子里乱糟糟的，捉妖册上的古文字一个也看不懂了。佐助的长衫就在他怀里，蛇身已经消失在池中看不见了。他抱着白衣从地上起来，缓缓走向池边。

池面波光粼粼，映出点点光斑，鸣人赤脚浸入水中，温凉包裹了他。

"佐助？"

鸣人轻声唤道，喉咙微哑。

回应他的一片静谧，和淙淙流水声。细密的触感从脚趾传来。

"好痒…啊哈哈！别闹佐助…好痒哈哈…"

鸣人按捺不住，拼命闪躲踢腿，溅起的水花将裤子和衣摆沾湿，那密集的啃啮舔舐感觉仍摆脱不得。鸣人一个着急不得已从池边翻身爬起来，蹭掉脸上的水珠。鸣人回到池边，水波明亮，依旧看不见佐助的所在。对方看上去似乎不打算和他说话。鸣人有点不知所措，又在池边坐下。拨动身边的池水搜寻熟悉的身影。

一个绵长而湿润的触感从脚趾划到脚心。仿佛连着哪根神经，鸣人忍不住发出一个鼻音。那感觉又即刻消失。若即若离的感觉来回几次，鸣人内心的焦灼也愈来愈盛，他伸手去摸脚边的水，什么也没有，佐助消失得不留痕迹。

接着他的膝弯被咬了一下，小腿也被咬了一下，佐助不断的作弄他，又咬又舔，鸣人简直不胜其扰，他解了外衫和身上的东西，摸进池子里，打算抓蛇。

几乎同一瞬间佐助也出现了，鸣人被抱住的时候险些惊呼。他的耳朵脖子被对方攻陷，紧咬嘴唇，还是止不住有呜呜的鼻音传出。

"不要…佐助！不…别碰那里！"

鸣人完全身不由己，佐助那个就顶在他后腰上，烫得灼人，手在胸前圈点按揉，鸣人站不稳，想要拽开佐助作乱的手，却不自觉的向后靠去，扫过耳窝的舌尖差点把他逼疯了。

"诚实点…鸣人…"佐助低沉的嗓音携带危险讯号，热切的气息喷在鸣人耳朵上，手臂不由分说的箍着鸣人挣扎的双臂，"你早就知道…会发生什么。"

鸣人眼角立刻湿了。他只是不想妥协，这有什么错。喉咙中发出低低的抽泣声。

"嘘…"佐助见状有点慌，立刻不动了，舔吻他的泪痕，"不用害怕…嘘，别怕。你不愿意，我不会做的。"

鸣人觉得自己蠢透了。

只是小时候不小心误闯了妖怪们交合的场地，居然会被那画面吓到，还迟迟摆脱不了那种阴影。就连师父也说，和喜欢的人做爱做的事是世间万物的本能，但他就是无法接受，一面无法接受，一面身体依然诚恳的做出反应。

"我…已经射了。"鸣人眼泪止住了，不好意思的小声告诉佐助。

佐助听了这句简直想直接进去了。不过他忍住了。抱着鸣人在池子里安静的接吻。鸣人逐渐平静下来了，开始试探的伸出舌尖，勾了勾他的。佐助眼里透着明亮的笑意，将鸣人的含住吮吸一口，满足的听到鸣人忽然急促的呼吸声。

"佐助…"

鸣人睁开染成深蓝的水眸，佐助听懂了。他在水里，将鸣人身上仅剩的衣物剥掉。腿间刚射过的小东西因为情动立着，佐助觉得很可爱，伸手揉了揉，鸣人瞪了他一眼，佐助却感觉很温柔。他并不着急，鸣人却主动来摸他的那个。佐助任由他摸。

鸣人手活很生涩，况且还带着别别扭扭的情绪，几乎只是将他的粗长摸得更硬了而已。佐助拉过他的手，在嘴边咬了咬，鸣人睁大眼睛看着他，脸颊绯红，手足无措的模样。佐助忽然觉得即使不做也挺好，两个人赤裸的抱着也很舒服。他的大手顺着肌肉纹理，在鸣人身上缓慢摸着，在蹭过胸前两点时，鸣人抖了抖，几乎不解的看着他，睫毛上还沾着水珠。

"再摸下去我就又要射了！你这个讨人厌的家伙！"

鸣人受不了出声抗议了。

佐助轻笑一声，扭转鸣人的身体，让他趴在岸边，粗长滚烫的家伙顶住鸣人屁股，在股缝间磨蹭，前端蹭出涎液濡湿入口，"放松，"他提醒着，头部直接顶进去了。

鸣人整个人像筛糠似的发抖。巨大的尺寸几乎无法承受。但他没有退缩。被佐助抱在怀里的感觉很安全。缓过劲来以后，他猛喘几下，熬过了最痛的时刻。

佐助没动，鸣人虽然长大了一些，相对他而言仍然稚嫩，他趴在他身上吮吻他的后颈，咬咬他的肩膀，让鸣人侧过头来接吻。他一边吻一边仔细的摩挲鸣人耳根的部分，直到包裹他的地方开始轻微吞含，才又顶跨往里进了一些。活了千年，这片刻不过是眨眼瞬间，佐助极有耐性的。

何况他已经得到他了。完整的，纯洁的，毫无瑕疵的。

一半还在体外，他拉着鸣人的手摸那个被撑到不行的粉嫩的入口，抽动起来。鸣人受不了的呜呜呻吟，很羞耻，想要抽回手，又被佐助抓着抚慰自己的那个。佐助动得极慢，揉搓鸣人阴茎的速度却极快。两种节奏交织在鸣人体内，他呜咽着大声呻吟，脸上湿漉漉，扭头回来看佐助的表情。佐助冷漠的伸手，摸他的嘴角，鸣人脸红，忍不住伸出舌头舔他的指尖。

"想要什么？"

佐助问，用手指按压他的舌尖，在鸣人胸口打圈。两粒嫣红的挺立着，很硬，鸣人摇头不肯回应，佐助于是放开手说：

"自己摸。"

"不…佐助…"鸣人被顶得浑身发软，"不要…"虽然这样说，还是色情的揉捏起自己的乳头。佐助的话让他无法拒绝。鸣人耻得脚趾都蜷起来了，膝盖阵阵打弯，腰几乎没力气了。佐助两手掐在鸣人腰上，将他挺翘的屁股拉向他。

"还要吗？"

佐助还没有完全进去，散漫的动着，像没睡醒。鸣人体内的炽热不上不下，始终无法释放出去，扒在石板上的手指扣紧。他快崩溃了，只好大声哭喊：

"要…呜…佐助…求你…快…快点！"

佐助闻言扣住鸣人的手，加快顶弄两下。鸣人低吭一声，立刻爆了，面红耳赤，不想让佐助察觉，却不想对方伸手来探，在背后发出低低的嗤笑。鸣人想要阻止对方说出什么，却羞耻的发现自己瞬间又硬了。佐助那个在自己身体里，鸣人脑海里浮现出那个大家伙血脉贲张的样子，甬道不自觉吸了吸。

"鸣人…别犯规…"

佐助声音低沉魅惑。

你这才是犯规吧！鸣人说不出话，只能在心里想想，脸埋进两臂间，迎合的撅起屁股。佐助呼吸不自觉加重，险些射出来，滑出不少精液，不再需要池水润滑了。他从里面抽出自己湿漉漉的大家伙，拍了拍鸣人的屁股，扶着他靠着他站起来。鸣人扭过头看见他硬挺如柱的器官，撇过头，骂了句"变态"。

佐助受用的挑眉，靠着池边，轻松的将鸣人抱起来。他示意鸣人分开双腿缠着他的腰，托着他从上面将他吃进去。鸣人抱着他的脖子，浑身都湿，臀肉粉红，这个姿势进得很深，鸣人趴在他肩膀上哼哼，佐助轻轻顶了顶，整根没入。

鸣人立刻受不了的哑着叫了一声。

佐助揉着他的屁股，有意的挤弄夹紧自己的东西，鸣人的肉柱抵在他的腹肌上，突突乱跳，铃口涎液不断，涌出一股一股。佐助来回顶弄着，越来越快，鸣人呜呜哽咽越来越响，喘息都带着响亮的鼻音。

"啊哈…啊…佐…佐助…啊啊…啊哈…好热…要死了…啊哈…啊啊…"

佐助吻住他，以一个天鹅交颈的姿势，鸣人迷乱的低头回吻他，根本忘了今夕何夕。池水哗哗荡起巨大的水花，交合的地方磨得发烫。佐助吻到最后，重重的吸了鸣人嘴唇一下，松开精关。灼烫的热液冲进了鸣人体内深处。鸣人也同时射在他身上。

两个人都湿透了。鸣人全身痉挛，在佐助身上，过了很久才缓过神，剧烈的高潮令他双目失焦。他找到佐助的唇，两个人又缠绵的吻在一处。

鸣人回过神才意识到佐助根本没有软下去，想让对方出去。连在一起的部位淌下湿滑的液体，想也知道是什么。

"不要了…佐助…够了…"鸣人已经没力气了。

佐助亲昵的抚过他的腰背，手指勾勒湿漉漉的紧致的入口。

"给我生崽吧，鸣人。"佐助忽然说。

"怎么可能？…"鸣人脸涨得通红，眼睛对上对方的，"我是人。"

"不太意外这个事实，"佐助懒洋洋的说，"你愿意吗？"

鸣人显然对这件事充满迷惑。佐助不着急。他只是问问，没有预计立刻就能收到答复。

没想到鸣人会追问而不是拒绝：

"要怎么生？我不知道…真的办得到吗？生出的会是什么…？"

沾染情色的少年音带着哭喊后的嘶哑。佐助为这声音失神了片刻。

"可以。只是需要你体内一点东西。"

鸣人忐忑的躺在佐助的长衫上，心咚咚跳着，隐约有点不安。

"佐助…真的没关系吗？"

"嗯。"佐助吻了吻他眉心，"只是耗点法力，不会有事。"

鸣人还是不懂要如何生，也不知会不会痛。佐助看他紧绷的嘴角，一脸紧张，有点想笑，又怕鸣人一着急又反悔了，于是低头玩弄他粉嫩柔软的分身，掩饰笑意。

鸣人蜷曲一条腿想挡，伸手和佐助的手十指相扣，佐助腾出手和他牵着，换了另一只手继续把他揉得淌水。鸣人呜呜轻哼，仰起脖子，在佐助手心里不自觉的顶，佐助低头把他含进去，用舌尖勾，鸣人哼哼着腿软倒向一边，露出白嫩的大腿内侧，和湿润敞露的穴口。佐助松开牵着鸣人的那只，一边吞含鸣人挺立的那个，一边伸手指进穴口刮蹭，蹭得鸣人难耐的喘息。

"佐助…那个…"鸣人垂眼看他。

佐助分开鸣人两腿，坚挺的粗长插进去，就这里面的液体，彻底贯穿。鸣人仍无法习惯这种强烈的压迫感，拼命深呼吸。

"我要动了。"佐助说着，托着鸣人的腿，由慢及快的顶跨。鸣人的分身已经有要射的趋势，佐助加快了动作，在濒临爆发的一刻，低头含住了鸣人的顶端，浓稠的液体涌入口中。

佐助直接吞入腹中。舔舔唇，鸣人注视着他全部的动作，浑身发红。

"鸣人，我要射了，夹紧。"佐助说着，眼前仿佛爆开金光，鸣人痉挛的臀部不住发着抖，按他说着，勉励吸附，那销魂的感觉，险些将佐助的魂魄吸走。他精关大开，抚着鸣人的小腹，将精液注入。佐助一边射一边还在反复顶弄，鸣人夹得很费力，滚烫的液体从臀缝滑落。佐助拉过鸣人的手，让他将穴口捂住。

"别浪费，都吸收掉。"

鸣人很想吐槽说这怎么可能啊！但说不出来，被干得神志不清呜哇乱叫，手摸着佐助饱胀的柱体，感觉奇异到无法想象。佐助还在射，鸣人觉得小腹鼓胀，仿佛快要爆开。佐助默念了句什么，将湿淋淋的分身抽出，鸣人的手被迫堵住后穴，里面的热液仿佛能够荡出声响。

鸣人难受得眼眶通红。四肢躯干都像热得要炸开了。但奇迹的是小腹逐渐恢复紧致平坦，就像内壁真的将充盈的汁水都吸收了似的。他放开手，瘫软的喘气。佐助安慰的吻了吻他。

"…就好了吗？"

"还差一点。"佐助说着又托起他的屁股，被直视中间那个部位的感觉羞耻到爆，鸣人简直不知道该说什么。佐助却一脸理所当然的样子，将脸埋在中间，开始舔那个地方。

"不要…好奇怪…啊…佐助…别…"

被一个湿热柔软的东西舔弄，比被进入的感觉更加奇异和令人羞赧，鸣人呼吸乱得一塌糊涂，分身又颤颤巍巍的翘起来。他抓着身下的衣服，想看又不好意思看佐助舔他的模样。甬道不自觉的开始收缩，刚刚吸收的液体，又不断从肠壁上分泌出来。肉嘴被佐助堵着，鸣人的小腹又不自觉鼓胀坚硬，体内像含着一包水，他仿佛都听见了水声。佐助知道差不多是时候了，嘴唇重重吸了一下那个红艳艳的入口。

鸣人忍不住尖叫，肠壁猛烈的收缩，一股股地将肠液喷入佐助口中。

鸣人尚且在异样的高潮中久久无法回神，佐助施咒，然后化成蛇形了。鸣人躺在地上平复呼吸，巴蛇冰凉的身体在他炽热的胸口上游走，浑身散发着青光。

"…佐助？"

鸣人手抖着，去摸了摸蛇头。巴蛇身上的青光逐渐汇聚成一团。

鸣人屏住呼吸。

那一团青光，又慢慢化为蛇腹的一个巨大鼓胀轮廓。只见巴蛇将嘴张到极限，吐出一颗泛着青光的蛋。光滑的蛋滚落在地，鸣人用手捧住了。

趴在他身上的巴蛇又变出佐助的模样。

"佐助？"

然而佐助搭在他肩膀上，已经睡着了。

啊啊啊啊佐助什么都没告诉自己啊—那这个要怎么办啊？！

漩涡鸣人六神无主，拿这颗蛋毫无办法。听佐助说池水吸天地灵气，鸣人想了想决定把蛋抱进水里。但他又担心蛇崽随时可能会生出来，时不常的跑去观察，后来快心脏病发了，也不能安寝，干脆就日夜在池边守着。

佐助那家伙吐了个蛋出来以后，就一副消耗太大的肾虚模样，半死不活的吊在树上睡觉。鸣人一开始在心里狠狠唾弃了这种撒手掌柜的做法。转念又心疼起佐助，这么执着想要一只属于他们的蛇崽。鸣人蹲在池边，看着那只青白颜色的蛋，不知道会孵出一个长什么样子的小妖怪来。大概也是一只模样好看的小巴蛇。鸣人又猜测起，这只小巴蛇身上是不是会带有自己的什么印记。

鸣人经历过度日如年的三个月，佐助终于从近乎冬眠中醒来。

"还没出世？"佐助盯着池子里傲娇的蛋，不自觉蹙眉。

"是啊！会不会出什么问题啊佐助？会不会不应该这么孵啊…你都没说过，万一我弄错了怎么办！"鸣人一脸焦虑。

"不会。这片桃林原本就聚集蕴化上万年的灵气，就算随便放在一处，也该醒了。"佐助也感到莫名。某一瞬间，他似乎看见那颗蛋动了动。

嘴角一勾，拉鸣人的手，"别管他。让他自生自灭就好。反正死不了。"

"喂！那怎么行！"见佐助不负责任的态度，鸣人不干了，"既然生下来了就要好好负起责任来啊你这个混蛋！"

"你是在让我对你负责吗，鸣人？"佐助顾左右而言他，"我会很乐意娶你的。"

鸣人脸一红，果然被吸引走了注意力："为什么是你娶我啊！难道不该反过来吗？我娶你还差不多，明显佐助长得比较像女人吧？"

佐助不怀好意的凑近他，贴在他耳边道：

"难道这件事，不该由谁进入谁来决定吗？"

鸣人语塞，鼓着腮帮，不说话了。

佐助晃晃悠悠，又坐下来倚着树干睡觉了。鸣人放不下心，又趴到池边去看蛇崽。佐助偷偷打量鸣人的模样，眼里像是有星星，一脸期盼的望着那不知何时就要破壳而出的蛇崽。

佐助眼角弯弯。闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出一条黑身青头的小巴蛇，小巴蛇身躯半立，头部嵌着两颗铜铃大的圆眼睛，蓝盈盈的，和某人如出一辙。

佐助面无表情道："他只有我能欺负。学乖点。"

小巴蛇却笑嘻嘻的："有你这样的爸爸真可怕。"

佐助抬抬眼皮，"你知道就好。"

小巴蛇又道："妈妈知道你肚里乌漆抹黑，还经常扮猪吃老虎吗？"

佐助："我会告诉他你是故意不出来的。"

小巴蛇的幻象咻的一下消失了。佐助睁开眼睛。

咔哒。咔嚓。鸣人屏住呼吸，逐渐瞪大眼睛，仿佛看到了神仙显灵一样，蛋壳从上面裂开一道缝，很快又噼啪裂开更多痕迹。

蛋壳在池水中不断打开，鸣人一动不动的盯着那个裂口。里面钻出一条纤细灵动的巴蛇。先是探探头，望望四周，又沿着池壁，从容的滑向他。一身整齐的泛着光泽的黑色鳞片真的和佐助如出一辙。鸣人离近了看，才看出差别，扑哧笑起来。

怎么能长得这么可爱。鸣人简直想满地打滚。虽然才只有他手掌那么一点大，那双眼睛好圆好亮，与佐助狭长的暗红色不同，是晶莹剔透的蓝。

这就是他和佐助的宝宝吗？小小的巴蛇爬到他手臂上，立起上身，似乎想要和鸣人亲近，却被旁边伸来的手抓走了。

"喂！佐助！你干嘛！"

"孩子从小要好好修行，打下基础，以后飞升的才快。"佐助睁着眼睛说瞎话。

小巴蛇的尾巴缠在他手指上，用着只有他们两人才能听见的音量说："爸爸你这样真的好吗？妈妈会生气的…"

佐助冷漠的将他丢到树上，"你刚刚差点就亲上他了。以为我看不出来吗。"

转过身，鸣人对他怒目而视。

而佐助，已经有点开始后悔生蛇崽这件事了。

完


End file.
